Uzumaki Nara Naruto
by santo uzumaki
Summary: Naruto yang menjadi bagian klan nara mulai menunjukan potensi sebenarnya dari dirinya dan mulai berusaha menjadi ninja terkuat yang menegakkan kebenaran dan keadilan. Revisi fic saya lanjutan uzumaki nara namun saya revisi dari awal. Mohon di maklumi


Chapter 1

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki Nara

Disclaimer : kishimoto masashi

Rated : T+

Pair : naruto x shizuka

Author : Uzumaki Santo

Warning : notjinchuriki!naru ,maybedojutsu!naru,nara!naru , typo , ancur

Summary: naruto adalah anak buangan klan namikaze karena di anggap anak lemah dan mengganggu pertumbuhan sang kakak yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi yang di adopsi oleh shikaku Nara dan shikaruma Nara. Dapatkah dirinya sebagai anak buangan memperoleh kedamaian ?

Maaf saya agak ngawur. Jadi yang akun ini sebenarnya aku lama yang sebenernya aku lupa passwordnya dan aku buat akun lagi di cerita uzumaki nara Naruto. Nah Kemaren kan aku lama gk buka ffn. Tiba Tiba ngasal ngasal pass Ama id ke buka yang lama dan kepost deh chap 13 nya.

Jadi ini aku juga mau remake di akun ini yang punya kepastian(?)

Dan semoga lebih baik dari segi karakter dan lain lain

Happy reading

.

.

.

Namanya adalah uzumaki nara naruto memiliki umur 12 tahun anak kandung dari namikaze minato dan uzumaki kushina

Tapi Kenapa dia memakai nama klan uzumaki dan nara. Padahal orang tua nya adalah namikaze dan uzumaki adalah karena ia dianggap lemah dan mengganggu pertumbuhan kakak nya Menma namikaze sang jinchuriki kyuubi

Mereka telah mengabaikan naruto dan membuang naruto

Mulai saat itu aku memakai marga uzumaki. Dan nara, mungkin kalian mengenal nama klan itu dari kepintaran memikirkan strategi bukan?

Naruto memakai marga itu karena ia di adopsi oleh shikaku nara dan Yoshino nara

Soal kekuatan ia memiliki 4 macam elemen yaitu fuuton, Katon, suiton, dan doton.

menguasai beberapa teknik dari klan nara serta elemen aneh yang di sebut tou-san angkat ku a.k.a nara shikaku adalah kekkai tota jinton Yaitu memanipulasi debu yang katanya hanya dimiliki oleh nindaime dan sandaime tsuchikage yaitu muu dan oonoki

Dan sebuah kekuatan spesial yaitu dapat membuka gerbang hanchimon tongkou seperti guy-sensei walau hanya sampai gerbang yang yang kelima sekian pengenalan awal dari Naruto minna

FLASHBACK

6 tahun lalu

Disini lah tas yang sangat besar. Dirinya telah diadopsi oleh keluarga nara karena keluarga namikaze telah menyerahkan dirinya yang di anggap mengganggu pertumbuhan kakaknya namikaze Menma yang merupakan jinchuriki kyubi yang telah di segel oleh sarutobi hiruzen dengan shiki fujin.

Tak berapa lama ia telah di depan mansion nara.

Ada 3 orang di sana. Salah satunya memiliki ciri bermuka malas dengan bekas sabetan benda tajam di mukanya. "Apakah kau uzumaki naruto?" Tanyanya kepada naruto dan di balas dengan cara mengangguk tanda ia menjawab iya

"selamat datang di keluarga nara naruto-kun" kata seorang ibu di sebelah kiri orang tadi

"perkenalkan namaku nara yoshino dan aku adalah kaa-chan mu mulai sekarang. Dan orang pemalas di sebelah kanan ku adalah tou-san mu yang bernama nara shikaku dan yang di sebelah kiri ku adalah nara shikamaru yang merupakan saudara mu "kata shikaruma dengan semangat

Naruto pun mulai tersenyum bahagia karena ia akan memulai kehidupan baru dengan keluarga baru dan mungkin kasih sayang yang sebenarnya

"aku mulai saat ini adalah uzumaki nara naruto yang merupakan anak nara shikaku dan nara Yoshino dan saudara dari nara shikamaru" setelah ia berucap demikian ia lalu memeluk mereka semua sambil sedikit mengeluarkan air mata bahagia

End flashback

Itulah kisah seorang naruto di awal dengan keluarga nara yang mulai membantu kan mengeluarkan potensi terbesarnya

Dan disinilah ia telah di terbangun di sebuah futon dengan muka yang mulai masuk masa remaja karena oleh seseorang disebelahnya

"Oii naruto ...Bangun... Kaa-chan menyuruh kita cepat bangun Karena ujian genin hari ini" kata saudara angkatnya Yaitu shikamaru nara

"Iya shika" setelah berkata demikian naruto melangkah ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual paginya

Setelah mandi, kini ia memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dan jaket berwarna orange tanpa lengan yang terdapat lambang uzumaki di punggung dan lambang klan nara di lengan baju kiri di sertai celana hitam ( kayak di the last tapi memakai celana hitam )

dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah tanpa kumis kucingnya (rambut pendek juga kayak di the last )

Ia pun turun ke bawah dan duduk di meja makan dengan shikaku, Yoshino dan shikamaru

"Ohayou Kaa-chan, tou-san , dan saudara Nanas " kata naruto dengan riang kepada ketiga orang tersebut

"Ohayou naruto/naruto-kun/baka" kata 2 orang tua dan 1 anak yang berada di meja makan.

Dan mereka makan di iringi canda tawa

"Naruto-kun dan shikamaru-kun. Kaa-chan ingin kalian menunjukkan sedikit kemampuan kalian selama ini. Kaa-chan tidak ingin kalian diremehkan. Termasuk naruto , kau harus menunjukkan kepada hokage bodoh itu kalau kau kuat" kata yoshino sesudah makan yang di akhiri dengan semangat untuk naruto

"Mendokusei" kata kedua anak itu yang membuat shikaku sweatdrop.

Yoshino yang melihat itu langsung terlihat marah dan ingin memukul keduanya.

Namun, saat dipukul

*pofft* keduanya menjadi sebuah batang kayu

"NARUTO-KUNN SHIKAMARU-KUNN" teriak shikaruma yang membuat hampir seluruh orang dalam jangkauan 50 meter mendengar nya

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa kedua makhluk yang mendengar teriakan dari kaa-chan mereka.

" sudah... Ayo ke akademi naru " kata shikamaru sembari menarik kakak angkatnya itu

"memang sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya naruto pada shikamaru menanyakan waktu

"08.45" shikamaru menjawab dengan nada kaget "

kita telattt" kata keduanya dengan kaget dan langsung berlari dengan kencang

Sementara di tempat ujian

"Menma silakan maju" kata iruka selaku sensei yang akan menilai apakah Menma akan lulus menjadi genin atau tidak

Menma pun maju di sertai teriakan fansgirlnya

"KYAAA... Tampan"

"Berjuanglah Menma-kun"

Begitulah teriakan mereka

Menma pun langsung melakukan bunshin dengan sempurna. Hengenya juga berubah menjadi minato denga jubah hokage. Melempar shuriken yang menancap 9 dari sepuluh dan jurus rasengan

Tepuk tangan pun menggelora menyambut anak hokage itu berhasil melakukan tes dengan baik

"Selanjutnya uchiha sasuke"kata iruka dan langsung terdengar teriakan fansgirlnya seperti menma barusan dan mungkin lebih heboh

"KYAAAA... MENIKAHLAH DENGAN KU SASUKE-KUN"

"KAU PASTI BERHASIL SASUKE-KUN"

Sasuke pun melakukan bunshin dengan baik, henge menjadi kapten anbu yaitu uchiha itachi , ia pun berhasil menancapkan shuriken dan hanya 1 yang meleset walau sangatt tipis ,dan terakhir membuat headseal

~KATON : GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU~ dan dari mulutnya mengeluarkan api dengan intensitas sedang dan mendapat teriakan fansgirlnya yang seakan dapat membuat gila orang

"Selanjutnya. Shikamaru" kata iruka memanggil Namun tidak ada jawaban

"Shikamaru..." Kata nya lagi

Tiba-tiba datanglah shikamaru beserta naruto yang sedikit tersenggal yang menandakan mereka sedikit lelah

"Aku siap sensei" kata shikamaru dan maju ke arena ujian

Shikamaru melakukan bunshin dengan baik. Henge menjadi shikaku dengan baik. Melempar shuriken yang menancap sempurna 8 dan kagemane dengan baik

Setelah itu shikamaru langsung duduk di sebelah naruto

"Terakhir, uzumaki nara naruto" kata iruka dan memandang naruto yang seolah mengatakan 'Maju bakaaa' dan naruto mengangguk dan berdiri dan berjalan ke arena ujian yang dekat hutan itu

Sekilas terdengar bisikan

"dia kan anak buangan. Mana bisa lulus" dan kata kata menyakitkan lain dilontarkan anak anak lain

Yang membuat shikamaru geram. Namun naruto pun meliriknya seolah mengatakan 'jangan berbuat aneh' dan shikamaru pun mengangguk tanda setuju

Lalu naruto menyilangkan jari dan membuat kagebunshin yang membuat orang yang mengatai nya tadi diam karena kaget karena naruto dapat membuat bunshin yang lebih kuat di banding bunshin

biasa selanjutnya henge menjadi seorang horizen sarutoni dengan sangat sempurna yang menambah kaget orang orang lalu ia melempar

10 shuriken dan sayang 1 tidak menancap sempurna tetapi beberapa kunai ada yang menembus tanda naruto melakukan dengan sedikit memakai elemen angin membuat semua yang kaget kembali

selanjutnya naruto langsung membuat headseal

"~ FUUTON : Sanryuuu No Jutsu~"setelah berucap demikian di sekitar naruto keluar 3 naga angin yang mengarah ke hutan besar tidak jauh dari tempat ujian genin dan langsung menghantam hutan itu dan membuat bekas yang lumayan besar

Kini semua orang menatap naruto yang hanya keliatan sedikit lelah setelah mengeluarkan jurus itu

"Selamat bagi semua orang disini telah menjadi genin, jadilah genin yang kuat dan berguna bagi sesama" kata iruka yang melihat bahwa semua orang terdiam tentunya setelah ia berunding dengan beberapa guru disana

"Besok datanglah ke akademi karena ada pengumuman rookie of the year dan pembagian team" lanjutnya

Semua sudah menebak bahwa mungkin sasuke atau Menma yang akan menjadi rookie of the year mengingat tadi mereka lumayan hebat dalam ujian.

Namun seakan dapat membaca pikiran mereka, bagi iruka ia sedikit ragu akan itu mengingat naruto yang tadi menghancurkan hutan.

Keesokannya

setelah ujian kemarin yang mencengangkan bagi orang di konohagakure yang menganggap naruto sang anak buangan dapat menjadi sangat kuat bahkan melenyapkan bagian hutan yang dengan satu jurus mematikan.

Terutama keluarga namikaze yang kaget. Bahwa anak yang mereka buang menjadi sangat kuat bahkan menghancurkan sebagian hutan dan membuat mereka menjadi sedikit menyesal membuang anak yang dianggap menganggu pertumbuhan kakak namikaze

Minato dan kushina pun sempat membujuk nara shikaku mengembalikan naruto kepada mereka

Namun sudah pasti ditolak mentah mentah oleh sang headclan nara itu

Sekarang di akademi

"Baiklah. Yang menjadi rookie of the year adalah..." Kata iruka menggantung yang membuat penasaran. Walau sebagian besar menebak pasti Menma atau sasuke. Beberapa juga ada yang tidak dapat memungkiri naruto kejadian kemarin yang menghancurkan hutan lebih baik daripada Menma maupun sasuke

"Uzumaki nara naruto" kata iruka yang membuat orang yang mendukung Menma maupun sasuke terdiam hening tanpa sebuah teriakan ciri khas mereka

"Sensei. Apakah ini tidak salah?" Kata perempuan berambut pink dan mendapat anggukan dari beberapa murid yang kebanyakan dari fansgirl sasuke dan Menma

"Tidak. Ujian ini di nilai hampir seluruh guru dan tidak mungkin yang kami lihat salah. Mengerti?" Kata iruka dan langsung membuat seluruh kelas terdiam termasuk menma dan sasuke yang di bela mereka

"Baiklah... Marilah pembagian team" kata iruka dan menulis pembagian team di papan tulis

Team 1- 6 masih aktif. Jadi dilanjutkan

Team 7 : namikaze Menma, uchiha sasuke, dan haruno sakura dan jounin pembimbing hatake kakashi

Team 8 : hyuuga hinata,inuzuka kiba, dan shino aburame dengan jounin pembimbing yuhii kurenai

Team 9 : masih aktif , jadi dilanjutkan

Team 10 : sai, yamanaka ino, dan amikichi chouji

Team 11 : uzumaki Nara naruto, nara shikamaru, dan jounin pembimbing nara shikaku

"Sekian pembagian team dan selamat atas keberhasilan kalian menjadi genin. Semoga kalian menjadi ninja yang hebat dan berguna" kata iruka sembari meninggalkan kelas

2 jam kemudian

Kini setiap team telah di jemput oleh masing masing jounin pembimbing dan kini menyisakan 2 team yaitu team 7 serta 11

Team 7 kini jika diperhatikan masing masing ada sakura yang matanya love love sambil memperhatikan kedua lelaki di sebelahnya sementara sasuke ia tengah dengan gaya sok cool nya dan Menma tengah memperhatikan sosok naruto yang tengah tidur dengan saudaranya yaitu shikamaru

Tiba tiba *pofft* terdapat lah seorang berambut Silver dan masker yang menyisakan mata kanannya karena mata kirinya di tutupi hittae atte nya

"Tim 7 dan tim 11 aku tunggu di atap" kata kakashi sembari kembali menghilang di kepulan asap

"Merepotkan" kata shikamaru dan naruto kompak dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas

Di atap akademi

Kini naruto dan shikamaru datang dan di susul oleh tim 7 yang sekarang semuanya telah duduk di bangku dan kakashi memulai pembicaraan

"Tim 11 disini aku menggantikan shikaku-san karena shikaku-san tengah menjalankan misi" kata kakashi dan di balas anggukan kedua anggota tim 11

"Silakan memperkenalkan diri kalian mulai dari nama, hal kesukaan, hal yang tidak suka, hobi, dan cita-cita" kata kakashi yang memulai sesi pengenalan

"Bagaimana kalo sensei melakukannya dahulu" kata sakura pada sang sensei

"Baiklah... Namaku hatake kakashi, hal kesukaan ku adalah rahasia, yang tidak ku sukai aku tidak tahu, hobi itu kalian belum cukup umur, cita-cita ku belum terpikirkan " kata kakashi di sertai eye smilenya

"Selanjutnya kau pink" kata kakashi kepada satu-satunya perempuan di tempat itu

"Namaku haruno sakura, hal kesukaan ku adalah Menma-kun dan sasuke-kun (katanya sambil melihat Menma dan sasuke sambil berteriak gaje) ketidaksukaan ku adalah ino , hobi ku adalah KYAA ( teriak sakura sambil melihat Menma dan sasuke lagi dengan gaje) dan cita-cita ku adalah KYAA (teriakan sakura dengan gaje sambil kembali melihat Menma dan sasuke) "

'Heh... Dasar fansgirl akut' batin kakashi sambil menghela nafas berat dan melanjutkan sesi pengenalan nya

"Selanjutnya kau ayam" kata kakashi sambil menunjuk sasuke

"Cihh... Namaku uchiha sasuke , kesukaanku jurus uchiha ,ketidaksukaanku orang lemah, hobi ku mempelajari jurus uchiha dan cita-cita ku membuat dunia menakuti uchiha" kata sasuke dengan arogan

'Kali ini avenger' batin kakashi sambil kembali menghela nafas berat lagi lagi

"Dan kau kucing"katanya sambil menunjuk Menma

"Namaku namikaze Menma , kesukaanku berlatih jurus,ketidaksukaanku adalah keluarga ku sedih, hobi ku berlath dan cita-cita ku menjadi hokage yang melampaui hokage sebelum nya"kata Menma dengan semangat

'Terakhir... Sangat mirip dengan kushina-San' kata kakashi dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan eye smile andalan

"Selanjutnya kau Nanas" sambil menunjuk shikamaru

"Merepotkan ... Namaku shikamaru nara ,kesukaan ku bermain shogi dengan naruto dan melihat awan ,ketidaksukaan ku adalah hal merepotkan ,hobi ku bermain shogi dan melihat awan, cita-cita ku adalah tidak memiliki hal merepotkan" katanya sambil di akhiri dengan menguap bosan

'Pemalas sekali' batin kakashi dan melihat naruto

"Terakhir kau merah" sambil menunjuk naruto

"Aku uzumaki nara naruto, kesukaanku, ketidaksukaanku, dan hobi sama dengan si Nanas dan cita-cita ku belum terpikirkan" katanya dengan tatapan yang menandakan bahwa ia bosan

'Sedikit lebih menarik...' Batin kakashi sambil menunjukkan eye smilenya

"Baiklah. Besok tim 7 dan 11 berkumpul di training ground 7 dan besok kedua tim akan melakukan..." Kata kakashi menggantung

.

.

"Survival battle" katanya sambil bermuka menyerahkan yang menakutkan

"Dan kusarankan tidak makan atau kalian akan memuntahkan makanan kalian " kata kakashi semakin horror yang membuat sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri

Dan kakashi telah menghilang dengan kumpulan asap

Tim 11 pun kini langsung pergi dan menyisakan tim 7

"aku duluan yaa minna" kata Menma yang meninggalkan sakura dan sasuke

"Sasuke-kun ayo pulang bareng" kata sakura sambil merangkul manja tangan sasuke

"Hn" kata sasuke sambil berjalan dengan tangan di celana dan diikuti oleh sakura

.

.

.

Di kediaman nara

Setelah makan malam yang hanya terdiri dari naruto ,Yoshino, dan shikamaru. Karena shikaku ada misi jadi hanya ada mereka bertiga

"Bagaimana pengenalan kalian shikamaru-kun naruto-kun?" Kata seorang berambut hitam panjang

"Baik kaa-chan semua berjalan lancar oleh kakashi-sensei" kata naruto pada kaa-chan nya itu

"Yaa udah. Kalian tidurlah besok pasti ada Survival training" kata shikaruma dan di balas anggukan oleh naruto dan shikamaru

"Oyasumi kaa-chan" kata kedua anak nara itu dan meninggalkan shikaruma sendirian dan mulai beranjak kekamar untuk tidur

Keesokan harinya

"Bangun naruto... Shikamaru... Sudah siang. Bukannya kemarin kakashi sensei menyuruh kalian datang jam 8 lagipula sekarang sudah jam setengah 10"kata yoshino dengan sedikit teriak agar di dengar 2 anak malas tersebut

"Oi shika. Apa kau tidak tuli mendengar suara kaa-chan itu" tanya naruto setengah ngantuk kepada shikamaru

"... Zzzz" shikamaru pun menguap. Naruto pun langsung sweatdrop melihat kemalasan saudara angkatnya itu

"Shikaaaaaa" teriak naruto di samping kepalanya shikamaru

"Apaaaaa"balas shikamaru dengan sedikit teriak juga

"Kau pikir aku tuli sampai kau harus teriak" balasnya lagi

"iya" kata naruto tanpa dosa

"Kau mandi dulu sana aku nanti menyusul" kata shikamaru dengan malas.

"Ya sudah. Jangan menyusul saat aku mandi yaa. Aku masih normal" kata naruto dengan muka sedikit ketakutan.

"Iya aku juga masih normal. Cepat kau mandi" kata shikamaru membalas kata naruto dengan muka ngantuk

Setelah mandi Naruto sekarang memakai baju orange lengan panjang berwarna lengan panjang dan celana shinobi berwarna hitam dengan baju aksen api hitam ( baju naruto setelah menjadi hokage)

Shikamaru pun juga memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dan celana panjang. (kayak shikamaru pas naru udah jadi hokage)

"Ayo shika" kata naruto setelah mereka makan bersama Yoshino

"Ayo. Eh apa kau yakin bahwa kakashi sensei tidak telat?" Kata shikamaru yang agak ragu dengan kata naruto tadi malam yang menyatakan kalau kakashi sensei suka telat

"Aku yakin. Aku tahu dari tou-san. Ayo berangkat" kata naruto sambil berjalan keluar rumah diikuti shikamaru

TRAINING GROUND 7

"Kemana yah sensei itu sekarang sudah siang kenapa dia masih belum datang. Apalagi anggota tim 11 juga belum datang" kata sakura sambil mondar-mandir

'Yang menting aku berdua dengan Menma-kun dan Sasuke-kun' batinnya sambil melihat Menma dan sasuke sambil bermata love love

Lalu naruto dan shikamaru pun datang sambil menaruh tangan di saku

"Benarkan. Sensei mesum itu belum datang" kata naruto pada shikamaru dengan nada meyakinkan

"Baguslah kita bisa tidur sebentar"kata shikamaru sambil duduk untuk tidur

Namun sebelum mereka memulai tidur Tiba tiba *poftt* dari kepulan asap keluarlah kakashi

"Haii" kata kakashi membuka dialog kepada mereka semua

"Sensei telat" kata sakura setengah teriak kepada kakashi

"Maaf tadi sensei ketiduran karena tadi malam membantu orang membangun rumah" kata kakashi tanpa dosa

"Kapan dan bagaimana kita mulai test ini sensei" kata Menma yang tidak sabar akan test ini

"Baiklah. Test dimulai sekarang dan kalian berlima yaitu tim 11 dan 7 harus merebut 2 lonceng yang aku pegang" sambil menunjukkan 2 lonceng

"Sensei... Kenapa hanya ada 2 lonceng" kata sakura penasaran dan dibalas anggukan oleh semua genin itu

"Karena 1 team akan ada yang tidak lulus dan kembali ke akademi" katanya sambil mengeluarkan tatapan horror

"Baiklah...test dimulai sekarang" dan tim 7 langsung berpencar dan meninggalkan tim 11 " kenapa kalian tidak bersembunyi" tanya kakashi

"Memang harus?" Tanya shikamaru

Naruto pun langsung membuat headseal tanpa menunggu kakashi menjawab pertanyaan shikamaru

"~SUITON : KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU~" kata naruto dan di sekitar kakashi langsung di selubungi kabut tebal

'Aku tidak boleh sembarangan dengan Mereka' batin kakashi dan mencoba lompat keluar kabut

Namun saat di udara dan saat menyentuh tanah tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan

"Kagemane no jutsu suksess" kata shikamaru sambil menyeringai

Tiba tiba kakashi berubah menjadi batang kayu

'Kawarimi heh' batin naruto. Dari belakang kakashi membuat headseal

"~KATON : GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU~" kata kakashi dan mengeluarkan api berintensitas sedang dan akhirnya menyentuh kedua anggota tim 11 dan mereka pun akhirnya berubah jadi kepulan asap

'Haaah. Kagebunshin. Menarik' katanya sambil mengeluarkan eye smile 'aku mencari team lain terlebih dahulu' katanya sambil mencari tim 7

Ditempat sasuke

Sasuke pun yang bersembunyi mencoba melempar shuriken pada kakashi namun *poftt*

kakashi berubah menjadi batang kayu

'Sialll'batin Sasuke.

Tiba tiba disebelah kirinya terdengar bisikan. "Mencari ku Sasuke" kata kakashi yang tiba tiba muncul di sebelahnya

Sasuke pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ke tempat yang lebih luas

Mereka pun beradu pun hampir mengambil lonceng kakashi. Namun dengan refleks kakashi dapat membuat Sasuke hanya mengenai lonceng dengan ujung jarinya namun sasuke pun tidak kehabisan akal. Dia menjauh dari kakashi dan membuat headseal dan menarik nafas panjang serta mengucapkan jutsu nya "~KATON : GOKAKYOU~" tiba tiba muncul bola api yang mengarah ke kakashi dan mengenainya. Sasuke pun Hanya menyeringai namun ia tidak menemukan sensei nya melainkan tumpukan tanah disana

tiba-tiba dari tanah keluarlah kakashi dan memasukan Sasuke kedalam tanah dan menyisakan kepalanya saja dengan jurus DOTON : SHINJU ZANSHU

"Lain kali berhati hati lah sasuke" kata kakashi mengingatkan Sasuke yang berada didalam tanah dan menyisakan kepalanya dengan jurus

'Mencari yang lain' batin kakashi dan pergi meninggalkan sasuke

Kakashi pun menemukan sakura di pepohonan sambil mencari teman Se timnya

Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung membuat headseal dan menyebutkan jurusnya

"~GENJUTSU : NARAKUMI NO JUTSU~"

Ditempat sakura

Saat mencari kedua anggota teamnya tiba tiba muncul sasuke dan badannya terdapat luka luka mengerikan yang merangkul Menma

"Cepat pergii sakuraa" kata sasuke lemah "Menma telah tewas" katanya lagi dan terjatuh ke tanah

"Kyaaaaaaaaa...…" teriak sakura yang sangat berisik

"Haah dasar fansgirl akut" kata kakashi sambil menghela nafas berat

"Tinggal Menma"

Di tempat Menma. Menma yang melihat kakashi lengah langsung membuat headseal

"~FUUTON : DAITOPPA~"

ucap Menma dan langsung ada gelombang angin yang kencang mengarah ke kakashi.

Kakashi pun menyadari dan langsung membuat headseal "~DOTON : DORYUUHEKI~"

dari tanah langsung muncul dinding tanah yang menghalangi angin tersebut

Menma pun muncul dengan rasengan di tangan nya dan berlari kearah kakashi kakashi yang meliha itu menyiapkan raikiri di tangan nya dan juga berlari kearah Menma dan kedua jurus itu beradu

"~RASENGAN/RAIKIRI~"

teriak keduanya.

Entah dilemahkan atau apa kakashi kalah dan rasengan pun mengenai badan kakashi. Tiba tiba *pofft* tubuh kakashi berubah menjadi aliran listrik dan mengenai Menma hingga pingsan

"Terlalu bersemangat" kata kakashi sambil melihat Menma

'Saatnya mencari tim 11' batin kakashi dan pergi meninggalkan Menma yang pingsan

Kini kakashi sedang mencari shikamaru dan naruto yang kini belum ditemukan.

Saat sedang menunggu mereka di area terbuka dari tanah keluar tangan yang tidak di sadari oleh kakashi

Tiba tiba terdengar

"Jurus legendaris taijutsu~JURUS DERITA SERIBU TAHUN~" terdengar suara dari tanah yang sekarang terdapat tangan yang terlihat yang membentuk headseal Tiger dan mengarahkan ke lubang pembuangan kakashi

Kakashi yang melihat itu panik pasalnya ia juga tengah tidak dapat bergerak karena tengah dalam jurus kagemane shikamaru

Dengan akalnya kakashi terpaksa menggunakan chakra lebih banyak dikakinya yang membuat tanah yang di pihaknya sedikit hancur dan menggagalkan kagemane shikamaru

Dengan memanfaatkan kekagetan naruto di bawahnya ia memajukan nadanya yang membuat tubuh naruto hanya melewatinya dengan tipis dan hanya mengenai rambutnya dan meluncur di udara

Saat di udara dan tidak melihat shikamaru. Shikamaru diam diam membuat headseal dan menyebutkan Jutsunya "DOTON : DORORYUU NO JUTSU"

Dari dalam tanah keluar Naga yang berukuran sedang dan mengarah ke kakashi

Kakashi yang kaget tiba tiba membuat headseal dan menyebutkan Jutsunya "KATON : GORYUUKA NO JUTSU" dan tiba tiba keluarlah naga api yang mengarah ke naga shikamaru dan membuat naga tanah shikamaru menjadi bagaikan pasir

Naruto pun melihat itu dan kembali ketempat shikamaru

Dan "KRINGGGGG" bunyi suara jam weleh yang menggema di training ground 7

"Baiklah... Ujian selesai. Naruto. Bisakah kau membawa semua anggota tim 7 kesini?" Tanya kakashi yang menyuruh naruto mengumpulkan anggota tim nya

Beberapa saat

"Kalian semua tidak dapat mengambil lonceng itu" kata kakashi yang sedikit kecewa

"Tim 7. Kalian kalah oleh tim 11. Kalian egois dan tidak mementingkan kerjasama. Berbeda dengan tim 11 yang memikirkan dengan matang rencana mereka. Walau tim 11 tetap gag..." Kata kakashi kepada kedua tim itu langsung terhenti.

"Kau salah sensei..." Kata naruto menginterupsi kakashi yang ingin menyatakan bahwa mereka gagal

"Ini apa sensei?" Tanya shikamaru pada kakashi sambil menunjukkan kedua lonceng

"!" Kakashi pun kaget dan mengecek lonceng nya namun ia tidak menemukan nya

"Aku mengambilnya saat kakashi sensei menghindari jurus derita seribu tahun ku dan shikamaru langsung membuat pengalihan dengan jurus DOTON nya" penjelasan naruto dengan baik

Naruto pun berjalan dan memberi lonceng nya kepada tim 7

"Kenapa kau memberikannya" tanya sakura.

"Tes ini hanya untuk mengetes kemampuan kerjasama" terang kakashi kepada semuanya.

"Karena tim 7 sudah memiliki lonceng nya jadi aku terpaksa menyatakan lulus" kata kakashi yang diteruskan oleh eye smile kepada tim 11

"Besok berkumpulah ke training ground ini untuk menjalankan misi" kata kakashi pada tim 7

"Dan untuk kalian. Besok langsung ke kantor hokage dan meminta misi" jelas kakashi pada tim 11

Dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap

" oii shika... Ayo nanti Ke yakiniku Q untuk merayakan kelulusan kita. Kaa-chan mau menraktir kita lho" kata naruto dengan semangat

"Baiklah.." Kata shikamaru dengan malas namun tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia juga ingin

Team 11 pun pergi meninggal kan tim 7 yang mulai satu persatu pergi dimulai dari Menma , sasuke ,dan sakura yang mengikuti sasuke

.

.

.

.

TO be continue

Maaf karena kesalahan saya. Karena saya laki laki dan pasti salah

Ini awal dari fic saya dan

Revisi uzumaki nara Naruto yang saya lupa pass nya. Maaf yaaa saya lupa. Makanya sekalian saya pengen buat dari awal dengan sedikit perbaikan

Yaaa mohon maaf atas kesalahan saya dan mungkin saya berharap kalian menganggap ini fic baru. Hehehe

Buat pair Naruto shizuka shika Sara

Mode senjutsu yaaa uzumaki sennin

Senjata udah tau kan

Saya juga mau nanya penting. Karena di fic yang lalu

Banyak komen alur cepat. Sama

Mau nanya kepada semua Senpai bagaimana cara membuat alur yang benar

Pertanyaan bisa langsung di tanya di PM

Logout


End file.
